


Memento Mori

by mandybling



Category: IT Crowd, Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandybling/pseuds/mandybling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richmond's past with Denholm revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memento Mori

Richmond walks briskly through the lobby of Reynholm Industries, nervously combing shaky fingers through his short blond hair. Standing in front of the lift, he smooths his grey pin striped suit for the millionth time. He has an interview with the the head of the company, Denholm Reynholm. He’s heard stories about this man. His take no prisoners business sense; kill the weak, divide and conquer.

Riding up in the lift Richmond goes over his resume’, list of accomplishments, schooling, background... Birth date. He’s shaved a few years off this final line to make himself look more appealing. ‘I can do this. I can be the new blood this company needs. I’ll be the young go getter’, he thinks to himself as the lift takes him higher and higher, to the topmost floor. 

Once on the correct floor, Richmond goes to the front desk to let the secretary know of his arrival. She presses a few buttons and talks to someone, then gestures him towards the large double doors. He heads in the direction she points and opens one of the large doors slowly. “Come in, son!” a booming voice pierces through the normal office din of noise, causing Richmond to jump slightly.

Walking in, Richmond shuts the door behind himself, plastering an over confident smile to his face. ‘Fake it, till you make it,’ he repeats over and over in his head as he extends his hand to the older man. “Hello, Mr. Reynholm. My name is Richmond Avenal.”

“I know, boy,” Denholm says with a smile. Richmond notices a twinkle in the other man’s eyes, the genuine smile. Something deep inside himself relaxes, this is not the Reynholm he’d expected.

Richmond sits back and begins to relate his resume and accomplishments, but after a time the conversation veers off. What is supposed to be a half hour interview turns into a two hour conversation. Denholm has even brought out a large crystal bottle of scotch that they both have several glasses of. 

Needless to say, Richmond Avenal gets the job.

***

Rising up the corporate ladder is surprisingly easy for a young and energetic Richmond. With Denholm by his side they take the company to new heights. The friendship between the two men grows as more and more money is made. Both of them spending many a late night to get an edge on the competition.

Burning the midnight oil one evening, they are both listening to their favorite Huey Lewis and the News CD as they work feverishly to finish a certain project by deadline. The only other sound besides ‘Hip to be Square’ blaring through the speakers is the soft ‘ticka ticka tick’, of their keyboards.

A loud bang and then a growl breaks the stream of normal noise, startling Richmond. Looking up from his computer he sees Denholm stand and rub his tired eyes and then his lower back.

“What’s the matter?” Richmond asks his friend softly.

“It’s nothing,” Denholm replies in a tired voice. “These figures just aren’t adding up.”

“Here, have a drink and a rest. Maybe I can take a look. Sometimes fresh eyes help.” Richmond says kindly as he pours Denholm some scotch, handing him his glass as he moves in front of the older man’s computer.

He leans down and looks through the figures as Denholm drinks and almost immediately spots the error. With a crow of happiness, Richmond types away and fixes the minor mistake.

“What would I do without you?” Denholm asks, as he clasps Richmond’s shoulder and squeezes lightly, letting his hand linger. 

“You’d lose your own head if I wasn’t around.” he smiles as he straightens up, turning to face the older man and reaching out to grasp Denholm’s wrist.

They stand like that for some time, staring into each others eyes. Denholm’s grip tightens suddenly and Richmond realizes he’s being pulled forward. The feel of the older mans lips against his own is unexpected, but not unwanted.

As ‘The Power of Love’ rises in the background, so do other things. Denholm pushes Richmond up against the desk they have been using for work; hands start to roam, kisses become more fierce, groans become louder.

Richmond and Denholm’s “friendship” becomes much more by the cover of darkness.

***

Cradle of Filth is the downfall of their love affair, though Richmond won’t ever admit it. 

Coming across the band whilst doing research on prams for one of his more unusual clients, Richmond decides to download one of their songs. ‘Cradle of Filth?’ he thinks to himself, ‘sounds disgusting’.

He couldn’t have been more wrong. As ‘Tonight in Flames’ flows through his head phones, things seem to click together for Richmond, like a light is being switched on -or rather, off- in his brain.

Richmond starts growing his hair out and wearing eyeliner to work. Most of his work mates take little notice to this change but for a few whispers here and there. He’s still blond and thus unassuming. Even Denholm is oblivious.

One evening, Richmond stops by a hair care supply shop and purchases some black hair dye. He no longer wishes to have his blond tresses. He wants his hair to match how black he ‘thinks’ his heart is.

He follows the instructions on the box to the letter. He wears the gloves, applies the colour-making sure not to get it on his forehead or neck, waits thirty minutes, then showers. Richmond steps from the shower, towel dries his hair, and the uses the same towel to wipe the steam from the mirror.

A crooked smile spreads across Richmond’s face as he takes in his reflection, long black locks falling to either side. His skin looks paler and his eyes look a brighter shade of blue due to the colour change. He likes it. He likes it a lot.

His work colleagues decidedly do not. Richmond is ignorant of the other employees distaste, of their snide remarks and the rumors being spread. He does notice, however, that work isn’t the same as it once was. People aren’t as keen on his ideas as they had once been. Even in an important board meetings it seems as though people aren’t paying attention to his presentation. He’d applied his make-up exquisitely that day, and it vexes him that no one seems to take note of it, or even the topic at hand.

The death of Denholm’s father and Richmond’s subsequent remarks to his mother at the funeral are the last straw and the breaking point of the relationship between the two men. Denholm, in a furious rage, breaks up with Richmond that evening and demotes him to the basement the following day.

Tears in his eyes, Richmond watches the flashing lights and wonders why life has dealt him such a cruel blow.

***

Time passes as it often does and Richmond becomes more and more morose. He spends many nights at goth clubs, at home lighting candles and listening to sullen music or at work, watching the lights and reading ‘Heat’. 

Whilst laying on the floor in the fetal position, purposefully blurring his eyes as he watches the lights flash, Richmond over hears Roy, Maurice and Jen talking. There is apparently a party this evening as a ‘Thank You’ to the employees for a job well done. He wants to go, so he does.

The party is in full swing later that evening as Richmond enters the club through a side door, so as not to be noticed. He slips to the corner of the bar and orders round after round of Carlsburg, watching the revelers get more and more inebriated. The main person he keeps his deep blue eyes on his Denholm. As Richmond drinks more, he can think of nothing else. He misses the older man so very much.

It’s around 3am when Denholm comes to sit next to Richmond to catch his breath from the dancing and order another drink. He turns his head to look at the goth and his eye brows rise. “Richmond?” he says at just above a whisper, placing a hand onto the other man’s shoulder and squeezing gently.

Nodding, Richmond reaches out a hand to clasp Denholm’s wrist, a mirror of times past.   
“I... I’ve missed you.” he whispers back, staring deep into the older man’s eyes. 

Within seconds, Denholm drags Richmond to the back of the bar, into a hall and towards the bathrooms. He slams him up against the hallway wall and kisses the younger man with force, teeth clacking together with the fierceness of it.

Richmond breaks the kiss long enough to speak. “Back to mine,” he stammers out, grabbing Denholm by the collar and leading him to the fire exit in the back.

They arrive at Richmond’s tiny apartment after taking a rather long and uncomfortable cab ride, unable to touch one another in the presence of the cabbie. Richmond fumbles with his keys to unlock the door. Denholm is not making this process easy, pressing up against his back, grinding his clothed cock up against him while his arms wrap around the younger mans hips, palming him through his trousers.

Finally the lock gives way and they both almost fall through the door. Denholm pushes Richmond towards the bedroom of the still familiar apartment, both pulling off their garments as they move clumsily through.

Once in through the door, both men separate, undressing at opposite ends of the room, taking in each others long missed form. Denholm, naked first, crosses the divide and takes Richmond’s face in his hands, kissing him hard. He grabs at the younger man’s pants to help him undress. Once that is accomplished, he grasps Richmond’s hips and turns him towards the bed, pushing him hard onto it. 

Richmond gasps at being manhandled but had always rather enjoyed Denholm’s rough play. “Yesss...” he hisses through his teeth as the older man crawls over his body, jumping slightly as Denholm’s hand wraps around the base of his large cock.

Stroking the other man’s stiff rod, Denholm’s mouth works it’s way up Richmond’s body, licking and biting as he travels. Arriving at his lips, he kisses the man below him, slower than before, savoring the feel and taste. “Turn over for me,” he whispers as he breaks the kiss. “Condoms and lube still where you kept them?”

Nodding mutely, Richmond turns over onto hands and knees, reaching up to brace himself against the headboard. He remembers how Denholm is when he gets started, so latching onto the wood of the bed is a wise move.

Denholm quickly retrieves the items needed and returns to kneel behind Richmond. He opens the bottle of lube and coats his fingers. Throwing the bottle on the bed, he quickly moves two digits to the puckered entrance and slides the tips inside.

Throwing his head back, Richmond cries out a little at the sudden intrusion, long dark hair fanning across his back as he moves. “Denholm,” he moans softly as he feels the other man’s fingers slip deeper inside. Rocking slightly, he meets the probing fingers, thrusting back to quicken the preparation.

Denholm growls at Richmond’s movements, excited by his eagerness. He spreads his fingers inside the tight hole to stretch him further, savoring in the sound of hitched breath at the change. “Richmond,” he breaths out as he grasps the younger man’s hip in a vice grip, “I want you.”

“You have me,” Richmond moans back, lowering his head back down between his arms, still grasping the headboard, the tips of his locks brushing the bed. “Please... hurry.”

Pulling his fingers free, Denholm reaches for the condom; quickly he unwraps it, slipping the rubber onto his cock and letting the package fall to the floor. Taking the lube once more, he pours a rather large amount onto his member and coats himself thoroughly. 

Lining up the head of his dick at Richmond’s waiting entrance, Denholm thrusts inside in one swift movement, the sensation causing both men to moan. The younger man immediately begins to rock back onto the man above him, urging him to move.

“Please,” Richmond whines as he fucks himself on Denholm’s cock. He lets go of the headboard with one hand and swiftly brings it to his own member, stroking to the rhythm of their moving bodies.

Denholm comes back to himself at hearing Richmond’s needy plea, grasping the younger man’s hips tight. He starts to thrust fast and hard, knowing that that is what the man below him wants. Pushing in as deep as he can, then pulling out til he’s almost removed himself, over and over again. 

Richmond sobs as Denholm continues to move above him, reveling in the feel of the other man’s fingers digging painfully hard into his hips as well as the cock inside his arse, driving into his prostate over and over. His hand around his own member speeds it’s movements, rubbing his thumb over the tip to collect the pre-come, increasing the slick slide.

Leaning down, Denholm starts kissing Richmond’s shoulders and the nape of his neck. He releases one hip and wraps it around the younger man’s waist, pulling their bodies closer together. “So close,” he whispers in between kisses, thrusts becoming less and less rhythmic.

“Come for me,” Richmond breaths out as he raises his head, turning to look at the man behind him. 

At Richmond’s soft words and sudden eye contact, Denholm comes undone. He thrusts into the younger man a few more times, until he finally lets go, screaming Richmond’s name as his body tingles and twitches with pleasure.

Feeling the pulse of Denholm’s orgasm deep inside himself, Richmond loses control as well. Biting down onto his own forearm, still raised and grasping the headboard, eyes rolling back. He comes over his swiftly moving fist as well as the sheets below, the waves of his climax streaking through his body as he rocks back and forth.

They both collapse as their bodies calm, Denholm wrapping his arms around Richmond’s thin waist as they fall to their sides. “I’ve missed this,” Denholm says softly as he pulls himself free, removing and disposing of the johnny in the bin beside the bed.

“I’ve missed this as well. You have no idea.” Richmond replies, turning to face Denholm and burying his face into the older man’s chest. Breathing in the other man’s scent, Richmond nuzzles close and sighs at the feel of the Denholm’s fingers carding through his long hair. His eyes flutter closed, succumbing to slumber in a matter of moments.

 

***

The morning light shines through the curtains as Richmond’s eyes slowly open, flashes of the previous nights events play through his mind as he stares up at the ceiling. Both Denholm and he have drifted apart in the night and he can hear the other man’s breathing next to him. 

Richmond realizes that the speed of breath means Denholm is awake. He furrows his brow and turns his head to look at the other man. Denholm turns his own head at the same time and they both look into each others eyes. A scream breaks forth from Denholm’s mouth causing Richmond to return the shout, both yelling at the top of their lungs. 

“What am I doing here?” Denholm cries as he jumps from the bed.

“You don’t remember?” Richmond says with fear and sadness in his voice.

“I certainly do not.” Denholm lies, “I’ve got to get out of here” is all he says as he gathers up his clothes and makes a hasty exit from Richmond’s apartment.

With a sad sigh, tears prickling his eyes, Richmond turns and curls into a ball, crying himself back to sleep.

***

Richmond is at work when he gets the news. Denholm has jumped to his death from atop the Reynholm Industries tower window. Something in regards to ‘irregularities in the pension fund’ had driven Denholm to take his own life.

Staying to within the tree line, Richmond comes to Denholm’s burial. He weeps softly as he watches the procession of friends and family, waiting for everyone to leave so he can have time with Denholm alone.

Dusk is falling when he finally gets the chance. Richmond steps gingerly towards the fresh mound of dirt and falls to his knees, fresh tears and loud sobs escaping his mouth as he grasps two large handfuls of earth and holds them to his eyeliner streaked face. “I’ll always love you,” he whispers.

After a time, he stands, still grasping the two large handfuls of dirt in tight fists. Richmond slips the soil into his pockets and leaves the cemetery.

***

The following day, Richmond calls upon one of his goth friends who happens to be a jewelry designer. He tells his friend what he wants and the designer sets to work, the only thing Richmond leaves are the two handfuls of earth.

***

Within the week, Richmond returns to his friends shop. The artist produces a long, red tear drop shaped pendant with Denholm’s grave dirt embedded in the center, attached to a black metal chain. He also brings out a jar he had placed the remaining dirt in for Richmond to take home. Richmond thanks his friend and pays for the jewelry. 

Placing the chain around his neck and tucking the pendant under his shirt, Richmond heads home with his own private memento mori.


End file.
